Establishment of a communication session (e.g., an interactive multimedia session) generally entails allocation of network resources (e.g., bandwidth, communication channels (such as signaling channels), packet data protocols (PDPs), processing resources, and the like), regardless of the communication session being established successfully or failing to initiate. In scenarios in which the communication session is attempted between a peer network and a service network, processing such communication session can form routing loops which generate one or more network responses, such as alarms, unnecessarily consuming network resources associated with management of such responses. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.